1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing sebum from the skin, more specifically, a method for not only removing sebum from the skin before makeup but also selectively removing sebum even from the made-up skin without removing makeup, and also to a method for adjusting makeup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many women complain that excess secretion of sebum makes their face, particularly, forehead, nose or chin oily or sticky and ruins their makeup. As a sebum removing method, frequent face cleansing or use of sebum removing paper by holding it against the face is conventionally known. Although face cleansing has high sebum removing effects, it removes not only the sebum but also the foundation or lipstick without selectivity. Therefore the makeup of the face must be started from the beginning again after cleansing, leading to a problem of inconvenience. In addition, use of a cleansing agent having high detergency or frequent face washing tends to make the skin rough, taut or excessively dry.
Sebum removing paper, on the other hand, can remove sebum selectively and easily without removing the makeup from the made-up face so that it has been popular as a usual makeup adjusting method. But, users have often expressed dissatisfaction with it, because owing to relatively low sebum removing effects, the face becomes oily soon after use or plural sheets of paper must be used each time.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method for removing sebum selectively and effectively from the skin without removing the makeup from the made-up face.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is thus provided a selective sebum removing method which comprises applying a liquid composition to the skin, holding a water absorptive or oil absorptive material against the surface of the skin, thereby removing the sebum together with the liquid composition.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a makeup adjusting method which comprises applying a liquid composition to the skin, holding a water or oil absorptive material against the skin and then adjusting makeup.
According to the present invention, sebum can be removed simply and easily without removing the makeup from the made-up face. In addition, the method of the present invention brings about high sebum removing effects, which makes it possible to remove stickiness or sebum-induced shining and impart the skin with dry tough feeling. When the makeup is adjusted, therefore, good makeup spread can be attained and makeup retention after adjustment is also good. The method of the present invention is also suited for the removal of sebum from the not made-up skin.
There is no particular limitation imposed on the liquid composition to be used in the present invention insofar as it is in a liquid form at room temperature. Any one of purified water and aqueous and oily liquid compositions containing a component ordinarily employed for a cosmetic composition can be used. Among them, aqueous liquid compositions are preferred because they impart the skin with dry and refreshed touch feelings after sebum removal.
It is preferred to incorporate a hydrophilic surfactant and/or ethanol in the aqueous liquid composition. Here, as the hydrophilic surfactant, any one of nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants and cationic surfactants can be employed.
Examples of the nonionic surfactant include polyoxyethylene addition type surfactants such as polyoxyethylene castor oil or polyoxyethylene hydrogenated castor oil derivatives, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, fatty acid esters of polyoxyethylene glycol, polyoxyethylene sorbitol fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ethers and polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene block polymers; polyglycerin alkyl ethers, polyglycerin fatty acid esters, sucrose fatty acid esters and alkyl glucosides.
Examples of the anionic surfactants include N-acylamino acid salts such as sodium lauroyl sarcosinate and sodium lauroyl methyl alanine; polyoxyethylene alkylether phosphates, polyoxyethylene alkylsulfates, alkyl sulfates, alkylphosphates and fatty acid salts.
Examples of the amphoteric surfactant include alkylbetaines and alkylamidobetaines.
Examples of the cationic surfactant include di(long-chain alkyl) quaternary ammonium salts, mono(long-chain alkyl) quaternary ammonium salts, bis(hydroxyalkyl) quaternary ammonium salts, and amide/ester-group-containing quaternary ammonium salts.
Among the above-exemplified hydrophilic surfactants, preferred is that having a contact angle of 60xc2x0 or less when measured 20 seconds after the dropwise addition of 1.2 xcexcL of it in the form of a 0.5 wt. % aqueous solution onto a polyurethane-made artificial skin (xe2x80x9cBioskin No. F-910xe2x80x9d, trade name; product of Viewlux). In the present invention, the contact angle is a value as measured by a contact angle measuring meter (Kyowa Kaimen Kagakusha).
The hydrophilic surfactants can be used either singly or in combination. It is preferred to add the hydrophilic surfactant(s) to the liquid composition in a total amount of 0.001 to 5 wt. %, particularly 0.01 to 3 wt. %, because in such an amount, particularly good touch feeling of the skin can be attained after sebum removal.
Ethanol is preferably added in an amount of 0.01 to 20 wt. %, particularly 0.05 to 10 wt. % to the liquid composition from the viewpoints of enough sebum removing effects and low skin irritation.
When the oily liquid composition is used as the liquid composition, on the other hand, an oily component can be incorporated therein. Examples of the oily component include hydrocarbon oils such as solid or liquid paraffin, vaseline and squalane; natural oils and fats such as eucalyptus oil, beef tallow, olive oil and jojoba oil; ester oils such as isopropyl myristate and neopentyl glycol dicaprate; higher fatty acids such as stearic acid and linoleic acid; higher alcohols such as cetanol and stearyl alcohol; phospholipids; naturally extracted sphingosine derivatives and synthesized products thereof; cholesterol derivatives such as cholesterol and cholesteryl isostearate; silicones such as methyl polysiloxane and methyl phenyl polysiloxane; cyclic silicones, modified silicones such as oxazoline modified silicone; and amide derivatives as described in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. Hei 8-319263 and Sho 62-228048.
In addition to the above-described component, components ordinarily employed for a cosmetic composition can be incorporated optionally in the above-described aqueous or oily liquid composition within an extent not damaging the advantages of the present invention. Examples include oils, humectants, water-soluble polymers, acids, bases, salts, perfumes, colorants, antioxidants, ultraviolet absorbers, whitening agents, blood circulation promoters, vitamins, metal chelating agents, sebum controlling agents, powders, astringents, skin softeners, cool-touch imparting agents, anti-inflammatory agents, proteins, amino acids and vegetable extracts. The liquid composition of the present invention can be prepared in the conventional manner.
A liquid composition having a contact angle of 80xc2x0 or less, particularly 60xc2x0 or less as measured in a similar manner to the above is preferred, because it fits well when applied to the skin.
In the present invention, first, such a liquid composition is applied to the skin by a method other than spraying. There is no particular limitation imposed on the applying method of the liquid composition insofar as it can be spread over the surface of the skin. Examples of the method which can be adopted include application by hands, application by a tool such as roller or brush and application by cotton or a tissue paper impregnated with a sufficient amount of the liquid composition. An average application amount of the liquid composition, particularly, aqueous liquid composition per unit area is preferably 0.01 to 50 mg/cm2, particularly 0.05 to 30 mg/cm2 from the viewpoints of sebum removing effects and cosmetic retention.
In the next step, a water absorptive or oil absorptive material is held against the part to which the liquid composition has been applied. Examples of the water absorptive or oil absorptive material include a polymer gel, porous material and fibrous material. They can be used either singly or in combination.
Specific examples of the polymer gel include acrylic acid series water absorptive polymers. Those of the porous material include polymer materials such as polyamide and mineral materials such as silica. They can be used in the form of a sponge, sheet or puff. Specific examples of the fibrous material include pulp, hemp, cotton, rayon, acetate, acryl, polyester, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyurethane and polyamide. They can be used after compression molding or forming,into a mass. Specific examples of the form include paper such as facial tissue, woven cloth, nonwoven cloth and facial cotton. By holding such a material against the skin, sebum can be removed selectively together with the applied liquid composition. It is preferred to use the water absorptive material and oil absorptive material when the aqueous liquid composition and oily liquid composition are used as the liquid composition, respectively.
Wiping of the surface of the skin with the above-described material is however not preferred, because it happens to remove the makeup partially.
Good makeup spread, beautiful finish and good cosmetic retention after makeup can be attained by the cosmetic adjustment in the ordinarily employed manner after the liquid composition is applied to the made-up skin and then a water absorptive or oil absorptive material is held against the applied surface.